Odcinek 6353
28 czerwca 2012 40px 23 maja 2016 40px 24 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6352. « 6353. » 6354. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze "FC", Ridge znajduje Taylor, a następnie informuje ją o zaręczynach z Brooke we Włoszech. Oboje są zgodni, że zawsze będą się kochać. Gdy się obejmują, wchodzi Thomas. Za nim wchodzi Steffy, która ogłasza swojej rodzinie, że jest gotowa iść ze swoim życiem dalej. Gdy tematem rozmowy stają się Włochy, Steffy zauważa, że Hope radziła sobie dobrze - zdobyła poparcie Billa, a Ridge poprowadził ją do ołtarza. Gdy Thomas wychodzi na spotkanie z Caroline, Ridge i Steffy rozmawiają o pojawieniu się Deacona we Włoszech. Forrester stwierdza, że choć było to niezwykłe przeżycie dla córki Brooke, ma nadzieję, że więcej nie usłyszą o jej biologicznym ojcu. Po wyjściu Ridge'a, Steffy wyjawia Taylor, iż sądzi, że to Bill pomógł Deaconowi wyjść z więzienia. Taylor stwierdził, że jeśli Spencer kogoś przekupił, sam zasługuje na to, by trafić za kratki. W swoim domu, Katie i Bill całują się, gdy przybywa Karen. Jej brat stwierdza, że jeśli czegoś potrzebuje, może poczekać, ponieważ on spędza czas z żoną. Katie obraca słowa męża w żart, zapraszając Karen do środka. Gdy dołącza do niej Danielle, Bill pozostaje niegrzeczny i wskazuje im drzwi. Karen twierdzi jednak, że to, co ma do powiedzenia, jest ważne. Bill myśli, że chodzi o pracę Danielle i obiecuje zwrócić na to uwagę. Karen zaczyna się niecierpliwość, zaś Katie mówi męża, aby wysłuchał. Zrezygnowana Karen poddaje się jednak, po czym wychodzą z Danielle. Po wyjściu kobiet, Bill całuje Katie, która przypomina mu, że ma wizytę u lekarza. Niespodziewanie pyta go, czy ma coś wspólnego z pojawieniem się Deacona we Włoszech. Bill unika pytania, ale opowiada o tym, jak przeprosił Hope i powitał ją w rodzinie. Katie jest zaskoczona i zastanawia się, czy jej mąż miał "przeszczep osobowości". Oboje całują się i żartują przed wyjściem na badanie USG. Na zewnątrz firmy Forresterów, Caroline rozmawia z Thomasem o tym, jak szybko wszystko się zmieniło od czasu jej przybycia do Los Angeles. Oboje dyskutują również o odrzuceniu linii Ricka, ale Caroline przyznaje, że woli ich projekty. Thomas z kolei mówi jej, że jest piękna i nie ma dość przebywania w jej towarzystwie. Dziewczyna sugeruje mu, by przeprowadził się do innego pensjonatu Forresterów, który jest pusty po wyprowadzce Ricka. Niebawem, oboje kończą poprawki w projekcie sukni, po czym całują się. W domu na plaży, Danielle po powrocie od Billa narzeka na niego przed Karen. Kiedy tematem rozmowy staje się Caroline, matki dziewczyny sądzą, że ich córka jest zakochana. Obie zachwycają się Thomasem, a następnie wspominają czasy, kiedy same zakochały się w sobie. W gabinecie ginekologa, Bill i Katie spotykają się z dr Caspary, by wykonać badanie USG płodu. Spencerowie nie mogą doczekać się momentu, w którym poznają płeć dziecka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Danielle Spencer Kategoria:Dr Caspary Kategoria:Karen Spencer